


The Biggest Lie I Ever Told

by themis_ceres



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 The Kids Are Alright, F/M, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa wouldn't consider herself a liar. But she has told lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Lie I Ever Told

 

**The Biggest Lie I Ever Told**  

Lisa wouldn't consider herself a liar; like everyone else she tells the occasional white-lie to spare someone's feelings but on the whole she tries to set a good example for her son. 

 

' _But all the other kids have daddies?_

 

When Ben was little he used to ask about his absent and therefore mysterious father all the time.

She likes to believe the older he got the less it mattered. 

 

_'You have a daddy too, he just doesn't live with us.'_

 

Lisa prides herself that she never lied to Ben about his father. 

 

_'Why doesn't he live with us? Doesn't he love us??'_

 

Of course, she never said she didn't lie to herself.

But sometimes it's hard to tell cause after a while she's pretty sure she can't tell the difference between the lie and the truth. 

 

_'Oh baby, it's not that at all! It's just really complicated, even for grown ups, but I'm sure where ever he is- he loves you.'_

 

But this was by far the worst lie she had ever told. 

 

' _No you're not the father, it was just some biker in a bar.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> to short to even be a ficlet i know.. just my own personal headcanon, :)


End file.
